I Will Lead Him To You
by NamelessForNow
Summary: I was born from both of you. From your hatred. From his guilt. And my gain is to bring the punishment to both of you. No, it's wrong...I'm just a weapon. You will be punished. But each of you is his own punisher.


**Disclaimer:** Pyramid Head is awesome, but I don't own him. I don't own Mary as well. To say it short, I don't own Silent Hill, and it's a shame :(

**A/N:** _The idea that stuck in my head and didn't allow me to sleep normally at nights, has finally been released. **Ooooooh, simplification. Oooooh, it feels good. xDDDD**_

_Actually, I have requested for this story to the great guys who cooperate in "Silent Hill Drabble Suggestionare", but while they are busy with the other stories, I've finally lost my mind and written the fanfic myself :))))))) (Anyway, Hilarious-Mayhem, Carneeval, Mantineus, if you read this, I want you to know that I will be really happy if you pick up my request and write a story for me!!! :DDD Thanks. You're great and talented!)_

_Rated M for general SH/PH/dramatic SH2 reasons. Pyramid Head reason is stronger, I suppose :) Erm... it contains guess-what-kind-of-scene. Uh, I want to learn to describe normal sex elements in English -_- (if you only knew how cool I could describe them in Russian if I was enough brave for it!.. 0_o)_

_R&R. I love you. Even if you don't R&R, I love you anyway. *fluffy mood*_

* * *

Door.  
Hallway.  
Stairs.  
Stairs.  
Stairs.  
Another hallway.  
The third floor.  
Another door.  
_Number._ 312.  
She knew that number.

"Where am I?" She told, exhausted, and the echo of her voice almost frightened her.

She could hardly recognise herself, she couldn't say exactly that she was actually the one she used to be. She looked at her hands - they were her hands, she touched her face - it was her face. She looked at her dress - it was her favourite dress. _Once._ No, it wasn't anymore. She had liked to wear it for the people who had been used to see her in that dress. Now she would like to stay absolutely naked, just not to feel the touch of textile to her skin. The sounds of her heels was muffled by the wet carpet.

**"Don't you remember this place?"** The answer was so sharp among the silence and the sounds of the falling drops of water.

_Water?_ She hadn't even realized before it was so damp there.

"I...I think I do."

At last she understood she was in the hotel. _That_ hotel. In _that_ town. She was standing next to _that_ door. The place where she had been so happy once. The place that had destroyed her happiness forever.

**"Certainly, you do. Your memory is attached to these hallways."**

"How can you know that? Or are you a part of my memory?"

**"Well...in some sense - yes."**

The empty, blank darkness shew her the figure - blood-stained robe, hands in gloves, face hidden behind metal..._something_. Something had the shape of pyramid.

"That's how my memory looks like..." She said without any emotions. Emotions had become something too strange for her a long time ago. "Now you're expecting me to say something, aren't you? I don't know what to say. Perhaps...Do you have a name, or something?"

**"I'm nameless, but you can give me a name."**

"Me? How should I call you, then? Something such crazy-looking? Pyramid Head is all I can think of!" She laughed coldly.

**"Let it be."**

"Pyramid Head...Goddamnit, have I lost my mind?.."

**"You haven't. At least one thing you can be sure of is that you haven't."**

"You seem to know much about me. What else can you tell me?"

**"You are Mary Shepherd-Sunderland. You were young when you were alive. You had an incurable disease. And you were killed. Do you need to hear more?"**

She pressed her back against the wall.

"You've forgotten to mention my murderer..."

**"I know his name. You know his name. It mustn't be mentioned now."**

"Next question...What am I doing here? Why are you here?"

**"We need to be here to have a talk. You need to understand something."**

"So what is that?"

**"I must tell you who I am."**

"I don't think I should know it. Honestly speaking, you're most likely my hallucination. Ha-ha." She signed and closed her eyes. "Speak. I'm listening."

**"I was born from your minds. Both of you have created me."**

Mary raised her face and looked attentively at the creature in front of her.

"Excuse me...Have you just said _'both of you'_?"

**"Yes. I was born from both of you. From your hatred. From his guilt. And my gain is to bring the punishment to both of you. No, it's wrong...I'm just a weapon. You will be punished. But each of you is his own punisher."**

"I can't get it...How are we supposed to be punished?" She felt her hands trembling. Finally Mary felt something true. Fear.

**"You will understand when you meet him."**

"We...we will meet..."

**"And when it happens, it's up to you - to give him forgiveness or to give him all the hatred that has left in your heart."**

"But I can't hate him...I know I must, but I don't know what remains in me. Each feeling I'm still able to feel is such dumb...Is it because I'm dead?" Now her body was shaken with fear, and tears suffocated her.

**"It's uneasy to understand what you are hiding inside. Your soul has became dark."**

Mary's eyes met Pyramid Head. She wanted to see his eyes desperately, although she knew he would never open them to her. That time she felt the shaking once more, but the reason for it was another one, and she was too scared to realize it.

**"Mary, you've forgotten. You've forgotten everything except pain. You've forgotten what the joy is. You've forgotten what the pleasure is. You've forgotten what the _warmth_ is."**

The realization of Pyramid's intentions became too clear. If she could have died once again, she would like to do it right there and right that moment. Pyramid Head made one step closer to her...two steps...three steps...and she felt his breath.

**"People are lustful. People are blind. You're not worse than some of them, but you belong to them too."**

"I don't know what is in your mind...but _please_..." She sobbed.

**"My mind is yours as well, remember?"**

Her body became a stone. Suddenly she felt the cold touch - and she found herself in the air. He pressed her against the wall.

_NO what no don't I no_

The hands in gloves started to smooth her..._Smooth?.._

_get your hands away from me get get them_

She moaned with disgust(was it really disgust?..) as the creature's tongue licked her neck. Unbearably cold hands continued their work, strong body pressed against her belly, hands moved lower, making her pull apart her hips.

_don't do it pervert I hate you I hate you I hate you_

She frose,feeling his hands_ there_. One secong long as the century - and his finger was _within_ her.

_damn damn stop it stop it please stop I beg you_

**"You've forgotten what the pleasure is. You've forgotten what the warmth is."**Pyramid Head repeated, gazing to her face. His breath was becoming harder.

The torture was continuing for some minutes. Mary swallowed the blood and the tears from her bitten through lips.

The monster groaned, and she finally felt how hard he was.

_no no no anything but that leave leave me alone don't do this_

She yelled as he pulled his finger out of her and thrusted into her sharply almost simultaneously. Pain, pain, stupid, violent pain.

_no NO PLEASE IT HURTS STOOOOP_

Something else was there against the pain and shock. Through tears Mary could feel as her body was becoming warm and obedient. Something new was waking up in her.

_stop stop_

_I beg you_

_stop_

_stop_

_don't cause me pain_

_don't don't_

**_cause me pain_**

**_crush me inside_**

**_crush me_**

**_make it last longer_**

Each feeling she knew now was shocking. One thrust of monster's flesh inside of her caused pain, the second one brought her absolutely nothing. One thrust was cold as ice, another one burning as fire.

She screamed when Pyramid Head made the last, the most painful thrust, shook and finally left her. Mary's eyes widened as she felt the hot warmth come from Pyramid filling her insides. She landed on the floor, broken and weak as never before. All she felt was burning in the lower part of her belly.

**"Your husband has never given you anything like that, hasn't he?"**

She lifted her watered eyes to the metal pyramid. Now her wish to look into his eyes was unbearably strong.

"How do you know that?How can you know anything about him?"

Pyramid Head kept silent. Mary couldn't get rid of the thought that he was hiding a smile benind the pyramid.

"Oh...you're a part of his mind too...What...What should I do now?"

**"Now you have to wait. I will lead him to you."**

"Should I wait here?"

**"Not entirely. He will think you will be waiting here, and his search will lead him here." Pyramid pointed at the door with a number 312. "But soon he will understand where to find you. To prompt him a way is my role."**

"How many time..."

**"He's almost in this town. Soon he will came. And now you have to go there where you will be waiting."**

"I understand...I hope I understand. Before we part, can I ask you...to show me your face?"

**"Are you ready to see it?"**

The last hour taught her she was ready to feel everything.

"No."

The monster nodded and turned away. Mary shut her eyes.

_I will be waiting. I will be waiting. I will..._

She was laying in her bed. Her room surrounded her - the last room she had seen in her life. She was wearing pyjamas - the last outfit she had wore in her life.

Maybe, she was dreaming.

She touched her body - and burning caused by hands in gloves returned.

"So you're real..." She whispered. "I don't know what the punishment ypu have told me about will be, but I will be waiting."


End file.
